Find that Stone!
Find that Stone! (修業·石さがし, Shugyou - Ishi Sagashi; lit. "Training - The Stone Hunt") is the sixteenth episode of Dragon Ball and the third episode of the Tournament Saga. Summary The episode begins with Master Roshi placing the Kame House in a capsule. Then, he takes out another capsule revealing a hovercraft. Next, Launch, Krillin, Goku and Master Roshi leaves on the hovercraft for a larger island that would be more suitable for training. They soon arrive at a new island, and Master Roshi opens up the capsule containing the Kame House. Launch decides to head inside the house and cook while Master Roshi, Krillin, and Goku stay outside. Roshi asks Krillin if he has any other previous training. Krillin tells that he had 8 years training from the Orin Temple. Master Roshi is pleased and he tells the two trainees that he is going to evaluate their current ability by seeing how fast the boys can run in a 100m dash. Krillin goes first and clocks in a time of 10.4 seconds. Goku goes next and he starts very fast, but then he has some trouble with his shoes. He clocks in at 11 seconds. Goku asks if he can run again with different shoes, as his are torn. Master Roshi agrees and Goku runs again, but now with new shoes. Goku is able to clock a time of 8 seconds. Master Roshi then hands Krillin his stopwatch and says he will have a shot at it, and he runs the 100m in 5.6 seconds. Krillin and Goku are stunned. Master Roshi tells Goku to go get him a brewsky. Goku does not understand, so Krillin goes to the Kame House to get the brewsky instead. Inside, he accidentally brings in dust which makes Launch sneeze. She chases Krillin with a butcher's knife. Master Roshi then times Krillin doing the 100m while being chased, and finds he ran at 8.8 seconds, which is much faster than before. Launch then sneezes again and, in doing so, she throws the knife in the air and it lands right in front of a frightened Krillin. Master Roshi tells Goku and Krillin he will give the boys one more test before dinner. He picks up a stone and writes his Turtle School symbol on it and shows the boys the symbol. Master Roshi then throws the stone in the deep jungle below. He explains to the boys that the one who retrieves the stone will get to eat dinner. However, if neither of them get the stone within 30 minutes, then neither would get any dinner. Goku jumps off the cliff into the jungle. He grabs a branch on his way down, but it breaks and he hits the ground with a thomp. He gets back up and prepares to start looking for the stone. Meanwhile, Krillin is looking for a detour to the jungle below. He then realizes that he will probably never get the stone in such a large jungle, especially with Goku also searching. He thinks of another way he can get his dinner and picks up a stone, gets a pen from one of the villagers, and then writes Master Roshi's symbol on the rock. He then goes back to Kame House. Elsewhere, Goku is still searching for Master Roshi's actual stone, and he is using his keen sense of smell to track it down. Soon, Krillin arrives at the Kame House and shows Master Roshi the stone. Master Roshi examines the stone and then throws it at Krillin's head, noting that it was not written in his hand writing, and tells Krillin to go find the real stone. Later on, while searching in the jungle, Krillin hears Goku's voice. He catches up with him and ses that Goku has found the stone. Krillin asks if he can see the stone and Goku gives it to him. Krillin then runs off with it, and Goku chases Krillin through the jungle. They both cross a bridge and when Krillin reaches the other side, he cuts the ropes holding the bridge up, knocking Goku into the river below. Goku, however, is quick to get up and chases Krillin some more. Krillin then proposes they battle for the stone. Goku wins the battle and tells Krillin to give him the stone. Krillin then throws a different stone and Goku chases after it, thinking that it is the real stone. Now that Krillin has the real stone, he heads back to the Kame House. At the Kame House, Master Roshi gives his approval to Krillin that he has found the right stone. Soon after, at the dinner table, Krillin and Master Roshi are eating the food Launch has prepared for them, with Goku looking on hungrily. Master Roshi then asks Launch what kind of fish is in the stew, and Launch tells him it is puffer fish; Krillin and Master Roshi soon feel ill, as puffer fish is poisonous. The next day, Goku wants to train, but Master Roshi tells him that training will start on the next day as he and Krillin are still feeling the effects of the puffer fish. Battles Goku vs. Krillin Cast Trivia *In the scene where Roshi is watching "Wide-Thigh Aerobics", Arale Norimaki can be seen on the TV instead of the woman in one shot. Gallery Category:Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball